


No More Running

by RainD330



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Relationship(s), Spoilers, follows the main storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainD330/pseuds/RainD330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April has been running from her life before the wasteland, unwilling to travel with anyone. Her travels take her to Goodneighbor, and she decides she may have been traveling alone for long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my play through of the game but it focus's on the relationship between Hancock and the Sole Survivor. I'm enjoying writing it so I've no idea how long it will be! It gets sexy so be warned. I don't have a proof reader so please excuse any dumb mistakes,
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, feel free to comment!

April sat in the bar in Goodneighbor, nursing a whiskey in an old, scratched glass. The liquid was harsh and burned her throat on the way down, but it was dulling her mind as intended. She used to drink whiskey that was smooth and full of flavorful notes. A drop of spring water would open up each unique bouquet. Now she just had to take what she could find, or was offered in the bars around the commonwealth. She sighed and rubbed her temples thinking about the day she’d had. Getting duped and used by Bobbi No Nose had left a sour taste in her mouth, and she knew she had to face the mayor and explain herself. Instead she chose to come to the bar and take her mind off of everything. 

She sighed and heard the bar stool next to her scrape as someone sat down. 

“What’ll it be Mayor?” asked Whitechapel Charlie. 

“Vodka,” came the gruff reply from the seat next to her. 

April didn’t look up. She didn’t want to have this confrontation now. And yet it was probably best to get it over with. She just hoped he wouldn’t stab her like he did the man who tried to rip her off on the day she arrived in Goodneighbor. 

“Well, if it ain’t Bobbi’s little patsy.” He pushed a bag towards her and she looked up. “Here, for protecting my stash.”

April looked at him in confusion. 

“Wise decision, turning on Bobbi like that.” he said, a little smirk playing across his lips.

April looked down at the bag of caps. “I’m sorry, for everything.”

“Hey, this is Goodneighbor. No hard feelings.” He took a long drink from the glass Whitechapel Charlie had given him. “Lemme tell ya. This class little tricorner hat of mine is getting heavy.” He shook his head. “Am I turning into the man? Some kind of tyrant? I spend all my time putting down the people I would have been proud to scheme with just a few years ago. I need to take a walk again. Get a grip on what really matters: Living free.”

April looked him over. “Can you just leave Goodneighbor? Aren’t you the mayor?”

“Hey the mayor’s still the mayor, whether he’s ‘in residence’ or not” Hancock declared. “I’ve walked out of her plenty of times. Keeps me honest. Can’t let power get to my head. That’s not what being in charge of Goodneighbor is about.”

April considered him for a moment. Sitting there in his rather flamboyant outfit, talking about getting back out into the world. She had been traveling around the commonwealth alone for a while. Maybe she was ready to have someone there to watch her back. “If you’re heading out, why not come with me?”

Hancock nodded, “yeah I like it. You might just be the right kind of trouble.” He drained his cup and got up from the bar. “Let me just have a little chat with my community first. Give them the news.” And with that he walked away, leaving April with her thoughts and her whiskey. 

The next morning they head out onto the road together. The roads around Goodneighbor were litters with raiders, super mutants, wild dogs and feral ghouls. She had found Goodneighbor as she had been running from a pack of wild hounds and was glad for the backup when she found it. She hoped she would be glad of the backup once more. She knew Hancock could hold his own. The first time she met him he stabbed a guy right in front of her. The ghoul exuded confidence. They walked along the road, not going anywhere in particular, and she watched him from the corner of her eye. He had a confident swagger about him, his coat flowed behind him as he moved. He seemed to be enjoying walking down the sun drenched road, his face held a grin as he took everything in. 

April heard a noise, it seemed Hancock did too, his shotgun had appeared in his worn hands. “We aren't alone.” He told her. April crouched down behind an old car and beckoned for him to join her. They stayed crouched and listened again to the voices. It sounded like raiders arguing about something. April slowly made her way around the car, her pipe pistol drawn and ready. She looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the voices, looking for a good spot to pick them off without them noticing her. As she crept a makeshift wooden wall lined with barbed wire came into view. Definitely raiders. She saw two on top of the wall and three standing around in front. 

“Hancock, wait here, I've almost got the raiders in my sights.” She tried to whisper. But just as she said his name Hancock burst out from where they were hiding announcing “oh I've got you now!” And shooting into the raiders. 

They immediately sprang to action. 5 raiders shooting straight at the crazy ghoul in the bright red coat. April was aghast. “Hancock no!” She hissed, but he didn't hear her. April quickly aimed at the two raiders on the wall, they were the easiest for her to shoot from her current position. A couple of shots at each and they were down. She then turned her attention to Hancock. He seemed to have shot one raider down and was currently hitting another with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground. April looked around frantically for the 5th raider she knew was around. She spotted her, a sledge hammer in hand, running at Hancock full force. April bit her lip and steadied her hand. She needed to take down this raider fast. Finding her head in her sights she squeeze the trigger. The raider went down right at Hancock's feet. Hancock laughed. “You're not even trying!” He exclaimed to the bodies of the raiders around him. Then he went down with a cry of pain. 

April scanned the windows of the building behind her, the most likely place the shot would have come from. She spotted a raider above her, and a grenade falling towards her. She sprinted for the nearest bus and threw herself behind it to avoid the blast. She swore to herself and moved so she could get the last raider in her sights. She found her sniper gun and aimed carefully at the figure in the window. Holding her breath she took the shot, and no more raider could be seen. 

She ran over to Hancock who was still sitting among the raiders he had just taken down. He was clutching his arm. She removed a stimpack and gave it to him immediately and waited for him to be ready to move. 

“Come on, let's get you off the street.” She said, putting an arm around him and helping him up. She guided him to the bus she had hidden behind earlier, it was the most convenient shelter for the moment. 

“This beats mayoral duties any day of the week!” Hancock beamed at her. 

April frowned at him. “Are you crazy?! You just got shot!” She pulled at his jacket, indicating he should take it off so she could take a closer look at it. 

“Yeah, but did you see me take them down? Boom! shot one right in the gut. Bam! knocked the other right of his feet.” He winced as she peeled away his coat. There was surprisingly little blood. April didn't know if this was because he was a ghoul or for some other reason, but she was glad to see the stim had taken care of most of it. 

“You're lucky it looks like it just nicked you. You don't need much aftercare.” 

He gave her a cheeky grin. “And here I was hoping you'd be my nurse.” 

April rolled her eyes. “You're lucky I was there to shoot the four other raiders who were trying to off you out there! What were you thinking just running out there like that! I didn't sign up for someone to protect.” 

Hancock shrugged and looked at her sheepishly. “I just like getting my hand dirty, especially when it comes to taking out raiders who make life difficult for the good folk like you and me. It feels good to be out here making a difference.” 

April sighed. She could see he had his heart in the right place, and she liked his enthusiasm. “Fine. But next time could you at least warn me before you go rushing out into the line of fire?”

“Sure thing,” he grinned at her again. “And don't worry. I swiped some explosives from the raiders we hit. The next lot won't stand a chance!” 

*

As they traveled together Hancock got his wish many times over. April often had to play nurse after their battles. Even with their improved communication Hancock still ended up with plenty of bruises. At first April found it annoying, but then it became a sort of a routine. Hancock would run enthusiastically into battle, drawing out the enemies so April could pick them off from afar. He would throw his explosives into groups and relish watching those bodies go flying. If an enemy got too close Hancock would flip them and smack them with his gun, or if he had the time he would reveal his knife and stab them until they fell lifeless to the ground. Then he would come crawling back to her asking for her to nurse him all better. He made such a show of it she couldn't refuse him. When his injuries were minimal he would almost give her a striptease while pointing out his new bruises, cuts or burns. He was so silly he cut through the seriousness she had allowed to engulf her since becoming a part of this new world. 

*

“Well you know you wouldn’t have this lovely laceration across your forehead if you had looked before running into an alley full of gunners. How many where there? Ten? Fifteen?”

“Hey, I managed to take out most of them with a couple of molotovs!” Hancock chuckled.

“Yeah, and when one of them came charging at you through the flames? You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me! You’re lucky I shot him before he could take another whack at you!”

Hancock winced as she cleaned his wound. “Good thing I got you covering me. Now that I think about it, I think I might have something on my chest I need you to look at.” April eyed him suspiciously. He started to wiggle out of his shirt, slowly removing his sleeves, being sure to flex all his lean muscles as often as he could as his did it. 

“Hold still!” April scolded, swatting his shoulder. 

Hancock mock winced. “Careful! I don't need you adding to my list of injuries!”

April rolled her eyes at him. “Stop being such a baby!”

“I'm not! You're damn strong woman! They don't make em like you anymore. You could probably carry me like a baby if you wanted to!”

April laughed. “Shut up you idiot and let me clean you up.”

“Ok fine. But then you'll look at my bare chest right? Put your hands all over it…. Just to be sure there's no serious damage.” She could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke. He had been getting a little more brazen with the flirting, and she couldn't deny she enjoyed it. It was just a little harmless fun. A good way to keep her distracted from all those things she didn't want to think about. 

“Ok your head is fine, on the outside at least,” she told him as she threw out the cloth she had cleaned him with. “Can't really attest to the health of the inside though.”

“Oh nurse, You must check the rest of me now!” Hancock insisted, grabbing her hands and putting them on his pecs. 

April pursed her lips at him and put on a serious face. She slowly pressed her fingers into the muscles on his chest, walking her way across, feeling for any swelling or reactions from Hancock. He just sat there with a grin playing on his lips. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. April shook her head at him. He was enjoying this. “Tell me if it hurts.” She told him. She continued to press into his muscle, and found herself fascinated by the texture of his skin. It looked rough and leathery, but it felt more like old scar tissue. For the most part the skin was still soft to the touch, it just had folds and ridges of harder skin beneath the surface giving it it's texture. As a result it didn't show bruising well, which is why they now went through this routine, so she could apply a local stim where necessary as soon as possible. Otherwise Hancock could ache for days and that adversely affected his fighting. This time however, she was sure he was just milking it. 

“Any pain here?” She asked as she trailed her way down his torso. Hancock grunted a negative sound, so she kept going. His eyes were still closed. “How about here? Or here?” She asked as she lead her hands to the sides of his waist. “Or this!” She exclaimed as she tickled him merciless. Hancock jerked up out of the chair he was sitting in so hard he almost fell out of if. April took a step back and doubled over with laughter. 

Hancock looked flustered. His tricorn hat askew on his head. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and tried to look threatening. But April just continued to laugh at him. 

“I'm Mayor Hancock!” He announced. “I deserve a little more respect missy!” He hastily put on his clothes, buttons mismatched and adjusted his hat. “I shall be going where people know how to treat me right!” He said and matched out of the cottage they were camped out in. 

April giggled, watching his over the top gait as he left. She collected up their medical supplies as she waited for him to come back. Once she was done she sat down with a box of Dandy Boy Apples. It was eerily silent. Normally Hancock would have re-appeared by now. She felt slightly worried. What if he had just up and left her? She thought they were getting along well and had been enjoying his company. Stupid. She should know better than to invest in anyone new, it would just open her up to pain. Having him around was nice, but not important. She shrugged it off. It was fine while it lasted, she always expected him to want to go back to his home at some point. 

Still, she listened, trying to find the sound of his coat rustling or his footsteps. She heard a click and the sound of inhaling. He was taking a chem break. She stood up and walked to the doorway. Hancock jumped out at her and tried to tickle her back, but she knew it was coming and took a step back. He stumbled into her and she caught him under the shoulders as he slid down her frame, legs beneath him. He looked up at her past his hat that was now covering one eye. 

“You think you're so funny.”

April go of his arms, letting him drop to the floor. 

“Yep.” She said as she walked back to her apples. “Don't go using me like that again.” She chided him playfully. 

Hancock pouted at her. “Don't worry. I'll return the favor some time. I'm told I'm good with my fingers.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the months drew on April and Hancock became more and more in sync with each other. She was no longer surprised when he rushed off into battle, they could read each others body language easily now. Hancock would nod to a spot she could shoot from, engage the enemy and guide them towards her line of fire. She could recognize the shift in his weight that meant he was preparing to throw an explosive, or the direction he planned on running. They even had a quick sign for retreat in dire situations. She relished in their battle strategy. Hancock was like a hound, rustling out all the enemies so she could shoot them all before they could reach them and do any serious damage. The only downside to their improved battle strategy was she no longer had an excuse to touch Hancock while checking him over after battle. Now quite often they could just shake off the battle and move on like it was nothing. 

April hadn't realized how much she enjoyed the time tending to him and until it had dissipated. Instead she had to relish admiring him from afar, when they traveled, rested and fought. No longer needing to touch him she found herself drinking in his lean frame as he moved. She had given him a vault suit to wear after she found several in vault 114 when rescuing Nick Valentine. Originally she suggested it so he could wear some armor over it but still be easily visible by her from a distance. She didn't want to accidentally hit him during battle, which might have happened if he just wore clothes they got from raiders or gunners. It turned out there was another advantage to the vault suit. She could see all his lean muscles, and got a great view of his butt. She had to be careful not to stare too much when he first put it on. It was the first time she had really seen the shape of his body. That frilly costume of his did a good job of hiding it. 

“So, what do ya think?” He asked her when he first tried it on. He gave her a little twirl and she tried hard to keep her face neutral. 

“Yeah, that will work,” she told him. Then she gestured to his head. “You really gotta keep wearing that?” 

Hancock pouted. “Without this hat people will just think I'm any old ghoul! They gotta still know I'm Mayor Hancock even when you won't let me wear the coat!

April sighed but smiled at him. “Alright. You can keep the hat.” She threw the leather armor they had picked up at him. “Better put these on too. Don't want you getting too bashed around in battle. You’ll bruise that delicate skin of yours.” She mocked him playfully. 

“You're just jealous of all the character my skin has compared to yours. Smooth skin.” He taunted back, as he put on the armor. 

April laughed at him. “Most definitely.”

“You know,” Hancock paused and looked up at her. “You could have just as much character if you wanted. We could turn you ghoul and do this long term. Something to think about.”

April laughed. “Sure. Sounds like a blast! Just find me a puddle of radiation to bathe in.”

Hancock smiled. “You joke but it's always a possibility!”

She turned away and busied herself with making dinner. She was a little taken aback by Hancock’s comment, she didn't know how to feel. Sure she admired him, but all this time she had told herself she wouldn't get attached, she was always sure he wouldn't. He had a home, a town to run, people to look out for. This was never a permanent arrangement. She decided to put it off as a throw away comment. There was no way he was actually considering anything long term with her. It was just part of the banter. 

*

The nights were getting longer, and colder and April was getting to spend more one on one time with Hancock. He had started opening up to her on the road. Telling her stories of his past. How he became mayor. How he became a ghoul. He had been running, like she was now. It made her feel more comfortable having him with her. She knew if she did choose to open up for him there was at least a small chance he would understand why she ran. They didn't like traveling or fighting in that cold breeze or pitch black. There were far too many dangers on the road. They travelled all over the commonwealth helping small settlements and adding them to the ever growing list of Minutemen allies. Hancock had glowed with pride when she agreed to be the general of the Minutemen.

“I was thinking of nominating myself, but you'd be second choice in a heartbeat.” He said when Preston asked her to take on the role. She was already running around the commonwealth and helping anyone who needed it. Why not do it for a cause?

“Well, now, looks like the Minutemen got a fighting chance, don't they?” Hancock commented. She smiled at him. With him at her side she felt like she could do anything. Maybe even repair the commonwealth like Preston seemed to think she could.

So now, here they were. Setting up a camp on route from one settlement to another. She liked it when it was just the two of them. The settlements they helped would always offer them shelter, but as long as there was light she liked to keep moving. Lately they had fallen into a nice routine. She would build a fire and Hancock would set up the shelter. Some days they would be lucky and find an old house to shelter in that was mostly intact. Others, like tonight, they made do with a couple of walls and a tarp to give them a little shelter. The sky was clear so they weren't afraid of any rain that night. Once Hancock was done with the shelter he sat down next to her on the steps she had built the fire by. He offered her a bottle of wine he had just taken a swig from. She took the bottle from him and took a long drink before setting it down on the ground between them. She watched the flames dance and enjoyed the smell of the Brahmin she was cooking. 

Hancock was looking up at the clear sky and admiring the slowly setting sun. His hand brushed by her leg as he shifted his seated position. Something about his touch sent shivers down her spine. They hadn't had much reason to be close lately. Concentrating on helping others rather than each other. With the warmth of the fire and the growing warmth of the wine spreading through her she knew it had nothing to do with the chill in the air. 

She grabbed the wine and took another gulp. “You know, this is almost like a date I would have gone on before the war.” She said wistfully “Wine, steak, a beautiful sunset. Although I'm not really dressed the part.” She looked down at her grubby vault suit and padded armor she had yet to remove. She felt Hancock move beside her and looked over to see him walking back to his pack. She turned back to the meat, it was almost ready. She took it off the fire and a placed it on the plastic plates she carried in her bag. She added some corn and tatos they had been given at the last settlement they visited. Just because they lived in a wasteland didn't mean they couldn't be civil! She turned to tell Hancock his meal ready and saw him standing before her in a tux. A rather well fitting tux. She found herself feeling a little flushed and looked at him with confusion then noticed he had something red and sparkly in his hands. 

“Here,” he said, gesturing to the fabric in his hands. “Go clean yourself up and put this on. I'll wait. And I won't look.” He winked at her. 

April wiped her hands on her legs and took the fabric from him. She went to her pack and found some water and a cloth she could wipe herself down with. She unfolded the fabric to see a rather sexy sequin dress, not unlike the one Magnolia wore at the third rail. She smiled, wondering when and where Hancock had picked up these clothes. She ran a brush through her windswept hair and put on the dress. She walked back to Hancock, who was waiting by the fire, his back to her, their plates of food and the bottle of wine on the step next to him. She sat by the food and looked over at him. When he saw her his face lit up with delight, and a little of something else. She thought it might be desire, but she didn't want to hope. 

“Well look at you. You clean up pretty good.” 

“You're not bad yourself Mr Mayor.”

“So, does this qualify as a date now?” He asked her, boldly meeting her gaze. 

April stammered, unable to hold eye contact. Hancock asking about dates was the last thing she expected. “I-I, well, I suppose.” 

That was all Hancock needed. He lifted the wine bottle. “Cheers to our first date.” He said, and took a long drink. He handed April the bottle when he was done. April gulped down the wine hungrily. Trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. 

“Looks like someone's in the mood for a good time!” Hancock laughed at her, as he dug into his food. April felt her cheeks burn as she blushed at the thoughts that had just popped into her mind. Hancock with his tux and his talk of good times conjured up rather dirty images. She decided to turn her attention to her food as well. She wolfed down her meal in a rather unladylike fashion and set aside her plate. She wasn't sure she could look at Hancock just yet so she grabbed the bottle of wine and turned her attention to the sky. She stood and walked past the fire to get a better look. Pinks and oranges danced across the horizon as the sun sank behind it. It was quite breathtaking. 

“Beautiful.” Came Hancock's voice from behind her. He was close, she could feel his breath on her neck, but he wasn't touching her. 

“I know, I've always loved a good sunset.” She agreed. “I'm never awake early enough to enjoy the sun rises!” She joked, turning around to face Hancock. He put a hand on her cheek and she froze. His touch both scared and excited her. They hadn't touched for more than a moment for quite some time, and never like this. 

“I was talking about you.” His voice was soft and sincere. He looked down into her eyes expectantly.

April flushed again, she felt the wine going to get head. The bottle felt quite light, she must have drunk the rest while watching the sunset. “Oh it's just the dress, and the light,” she babbled. “You know the light at sunset is called the golden hour, it makes everything look magical. It's a photographers dream light. Back before the war….” She trailed off because Hancock's hand was under her chin, pushing her face up to meet his. She let her brown eyes meet his black ones. 

“You're beautiful.” He said again, pressing his lips softly against hers. 

April dropped the wine bottle in surprise. Hancock laughed. 

“Had enough? You're lips have a lovely red stain to them. Let me help you with that.” He brushed his thumb against her lower lip and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in closer and this time April followed suit. She flung her arms around his shoulders and met him enthusiastically for the next kiss, knocking his hat to the ground. The kiss sent electricity running through her body. She hadn't been this close to anyone for a long time. She hasn't wanted to be this close to anyone for a long time. Pulling his head closer she felt his lips smiling against hers. She didn't want their embrace to end, but she knew they would have to come up for air some time. She pressed her forehead into his, looking down at their feet, and let out a large, contented sigh. Hancock gave her a soft growl of approval, his hands slowly tracing the contours of her back and running through her hair. He began exploring her face with gentle kisses. Kissing her cheek, her nose, forehead, chin, ear, and down her neck. April involuntarily shivered against him in reaction to his touch. 

Hancock took this to mean she was cold and steered them towards the fire. 

“Would you like me to get you a blanket love?” He asked her with concern. “That delightful dress doesn't offer as much coverage as your vault suit does.” His eyes followed her legs and lingered on her exposed cleavage before settling on her face. 

April shook her head and pulled him close, putting his arms around her waist. “I'm sure you can keep me warm.” Hancock pulled her so as much of her body was pressed against his as possible. Aprils hands were resting on his chest and ended up trapped there. She met his mouth for a hungry kiss. The kiss warmed her far more than any blanket could. She couldn't believe the desire that was growing inside her, it was all encompassing and threatened to consume her. Hancock's hands were now on her ass, giving it a playful squeeze. She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, trying to gather her thoughts in her desire addled mind. 

“Hancock,” she breathed, barely more than a whisper. She was sure he heard the desire in her voice, no matter how she tried to hide it. 

“Mmmhm?”

“I, um, this is wonderful,” Hancock gave her nose a quick kiss and she smiled. “But, I, I'm not…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

Hancock understood. “Don't worry love, we can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with. I could just do this with you forever and die a happy ghoul. So long as you're willing.” 

April sighed happily, glad to have his patience. She took his hand and walked over to their sleeping bags. She grabbed her sleep shirt, then their sleeping bags. She unzipped each then zipped them together to make one large sleeping bag for the two of them to share. Hancock had taken the hint and changed into his sleepwear, averting his eyes while she changed. Ever the gentleman, she thought to herself. They both slipped into their new large sleeping bag, huddling together for warmth. April turned to face Hancock and draped her arm across his neck, a leg hooked around his bent knees. His rough hand cupped the side of her face, and for the first time since waking up to this wasteland, April felt like she was home.


	3. Chapter 3

When spring came around April decided it was time to take care of some business in Diamond City. She didn't tell Hancock where they were going. Over the past few months he had opened up to her about his past, while she had stayed tight lipped. They both care about each other and it was time to start facing her past. If anyone could help her through it it would be Hancock. She knew going to Diamond City would be hard for both of them, and she didn't know if she had the composure to talk about it before hand. Instead she led the way and Hancock followed. As they approached the old stadium Hancock paused for a moment and took it all in. 

“Diamond city huh? You know they're not too fond of ghouls around here.” 

April took his hand and gave it a squeeze. They walked into Diamond City. She had become a bit of a celebrity here since doing that interview with Piper. Passers by commented on her vault suit and some made rude comments about ghouls as they made their way to Valentines. Once she was there she would have to reveal who she really was to Hancock. The only way she felt she could manage this was by letting him listen to her telling Nick. 

She sat down when Nick suggested she do so and told him everything she could remember about Sean, her husband, and the man who left her family in ruins. She could hear Hancock pacing impatiently behind her as she spoke. Eventually Nick got a lead from everything she told him. He suspected a man called Kellogg was the one responsible. He had an old house in town they should search for clues. April agreed but wanted to rest before taking the next step. They had traveled all day to get there and reliving the traumas of her past had been incredibly draining. She thanked Nick and lead Hancock to the home she had purchased in Diamond city. 

A guard noticed them on their way. “That had better not be a ghoul here in diamond city.” He warned her as they walked by. She bristled with anger but did nothing. Once she made it to her home she immediately sat on the sofa, her face in her hands, unwilling to process anything more. Hancock hovered in the doorway. April expected him to leave. To run again and never look back. He didn't sign on for this, for all her problems. They had had fun, and now it was time for her to work by herself again. At least he wouldn't hate her for running and not telling him. He would surely understand, being back here in diamond city, the past he had run from. She continued to hold her face in her hands, giving him the space to leave. She wouldn't make him look at her now, all broken and laden with baggage. 

She heard him move closer, then felt his rough hands over hers. He tugged at her hands, trying to get her to look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid of what she might see there in his eyes. Pity? Anger? Sadness? 

“I had no idea you'd been through so much.” Was what he said. Caressing her hair the way he had done many times before. 

“I understand if you want to go.” She told him. “I don't expect you to help me look for my husband's killer and my sons kidnapper.”

“Hey,” he pulled at her hands again to get her to look at him. She reluctantly met his gaze. “I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to. If you need me to leave I understand. But I'd much rather be here with you.” 

Aprils face broke into a sad smile. Of course Hancock wanted to help. That's who he was. Someone who helped others. She was so relieved she didn't have to take these next steps without him. She held his face in her hands and kissed him all over. Slow and deliberate, kissing every crevice of his skin. She wanted him to feel how much she appreciated him. When she finally kissed his lips the kiss became deep and passionate. Hancock held her face in his hands and kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do. He broke away to see tears in her eyes. 

“Hey,” he said softly, stroking her face, “I'm not going to run anymore. You, you're the best thing I've got.”

April let out a half laugh half sob. “How'd I get so lucky to find someone as understanding and supportive as you?”

“I've been asking myself the same damn thing.” Hancock chuckled. “You sure you want to wake up to this ugly mug every day?” 

It was April's turn to caress his face. “Every. Single. Day.” She said, punctuating her words with a kiss on his lips. 

“All of em?”

“Today. Tomorrow. The next day. The one after that. And after that. And after that.” April continued to kiss him until he wouldn't let her get any more words out. Instead she mumbled into his mouth. Hancock grinned against her and pushed her back onto the couch and climbed on top of her. His fingers ran through her hair and his body pressed against her. She allowed her hands to explore his body in a way she never had before. Running them up and down his back, over his ass, along his shoulders and arms, across his chest. Anything she could reach. She found herself untying his armor so she could gain more access to his form. When Hancock realized what she was doing he broke away from the kiss and hastily removed his armor, throwing it across the room. He also removed his hat, placing it gently on the table next to the couch. 

Now that he was sitting up April had the perfect opportunity to run her hands down the full length of his chest, stopping just under his belly button. She grinned up at him, one of her hands tracing circles on his abdomen. 

“Your turn.” Hancock said as he started removing her armor. She helped him with it until they were both just in their vault suits. Hancock admired her form. He let his hands run across the curve of her breasts. “God bless whoever invented these suits. They leave just enough to the imagination to leave you hungry for more.” He said as he tugged at her zipper and allowed himself a glimpse of her cleavage. 

April laughed at him. “It's good to know I'm not the only one who has been enjoying the way the vault suit fits. I'm often worried you'll notice me staring at your cute little tush.” She said, giving Hancock's butt a playful slap. 

Hancock looked taken aback. “You've been staring at my ass??”

“Among other things.” April admitted. 

“And here I thought I was the only one mesmerized by blue butts as we roamed the commonwealth.” 

“It sounds like we are both ready to finally see what's underneath.” April purred, slowly unzipping her vault suit and enjoying seeing Hancock's eyes go wide as he followed her hand down her torso. He snapped his eyes back to her face and put a hand on hers. 

“Before we go any further I want to be sure you really want this. I know it's been a hard day for you, I don't want you to do anything you'll regret.”

April paused. Was he really being this selfless and caring? Or was it a way for him to find a way out of this? She had revealed so much to him today. Why stop now. “Hancock I've wanted this since the day I first saw you stab a man in Goodneighbor. You’ve promised me the feeling of your expert fingers and teased me by parading around in that tuxedo. Every night when we hold each other I imagine what it would be like to press as much of my skin against yours as possible. You're still here even after seeing the worst of me. I want to feel as close to you as I possibly can in this moment.” She looked at him expectantly. Hoping that laying herself bare for him both emotionally and physically wouldn't leave her broken. 

He opened up the gap made by her zipper and places kisses all the way down her torso, from her collarbone to her belly button. She slipped her arms out of her sleeves and pulled down her vault suit. Hancock moved up her body and lavished attention on her breasts. He kissed them all over, then reached to undo the clasp on her bra. She arched her back to aid him, causing her crotch to brush past his. He looked at her with desire in his eyes and let out a low growl. His mouth went to her breasts. Sucking and licking and kissing, pausing to swirl his tongue around her nipple. He enjoyed seeing how she arched into him, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, breathing heavily. April ran her hands all over his back, trying to feel as much of him as she could. She grew frustrated with the fabric in her way and tugged on his zipper to expose his skin to hers. 

Hancock helped her, fully removing his suit in one swift movement and then pulling the rest of hers off her legs. She grabbed his hips and pulled him towards her, legs apart to make room for him over her body. Hancock proper himself up on his elbows above her, but April shook her head and moved her hands up his back. 

“I want to feel you against me.” She told him. Hancock looked a little unsure. 

“I don't want to mess up your smooth skin with my rough hide.”

She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in towards her. “I want to feel all of you pressed against me.” She told him again, guiding his mouth to hers with her arms around his neck. She kissed him hungrily, trying to demonstrate her desire to be completed possessed by him in that moment. Hancock obliged her and lowered his chest so it was pressed against hers. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as her grip around him tightened. She moved her hips towards his and pulled him in closer with her legs. She felt his hardness pressing on her as his hips met hers. She couldn't help but let out a small groan as she ground herself into him ever so slightly. 

Hancock bit her lip as he pressed his hips harder into her. His hand was in her hair, tight, pulling it to get her to reveal her neck to him. He dragged his teeth down her throat and he ground his hips into her again. She gripped his shoulder and wished the two layers of cotton between them gone. Feeling his length rubbing against her clit like this was some kind of sweet torture. His hand found its way between her thighs and he felt how wet he had made her. He grunted his approval and his cock twitched in the confines of his briefs. April tried to wiggle out of her underwear, to give him more access. Hancock pulled her knickers down slowly, teasing her with kisses all the way down her legs as he went. Once they were gone, he removed his own, then made his way painstakingly slowly back up her legs, peppering kisses along them. April sat up and glared at him in frustration. Hancock gave her a cheeky grin. 

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Sit your ass down!” she instructed him. Hancock sat on the couch and she moved to straddle him. She hovered over him and slid her hands down his face, neck, shoulders, chest, down to his crotch and gripped his cock in her hand. Hancocks hands gripped at her hips as she slid her wetness over the very tip, not giving him access just yet. Now it was Hancock's turn to groan in frustration. April gripped the back of the couch with her other hand and pressed into him, slowly pushing his head into her opening. They both gasped as their bodies started to merge, April shuddered as she felt him filling her up. Once her ass met his thighs and he was completely buried inside her she paused and looked into his eyes. She was ready to make this connection with him, let him experience everything she was, no matter how unworthy she felt. Hancock's hands ran the length of her back as he gazed back at her. He kissed her softly, lovingly, and she melted into him. April started rocking her hips on him, enjoying the small movements, feeling the way he fit inside her. The kiss became more passionate, hungry, and her movements became more urgent. Hancock held her close and matched her rocking, groaning each time he completely filled her. Aprils head rolled onto his shoulders and uncontrollable moans started to escape her lips. Her fingers gripped the couch tighter as she felt her pleasure building. Her muscles started to stiffened and she felt a heat radiating from her sex. She let out a muffled cry into Hancock's shoulder as waves of pleasure wracked her body. She felt only him, could smell only him, and was completely engulfed in her orgasm. Hancock held her tight as he felt her contract around his cock, trying hard not to finish himself right then. As the contractions subsided she let out a contented sigh and then giggled. 

“I had no idea how much I needed that.” April mumbled, her head still buried in Hancock's shoulder. 

Hancock chuckled at her. “Glad to be of service.” He kiss her shoulder. “Are… are we done?”

April sat up and looked at him grinning. “Oh not even close! I’ll need at least ten more of those until we can be considered even close to done.”

Hancock raised his brow. “Is that a challenge?”

April laughed at him, “Do you think you can manage that?”

In response Hancock picked her up and lay her down on the couch, all without breaking contact, so now he was in control. “Oh I’m going to go feral on you.” He growled at her. 

April hooked her legs around him and placed her hands on his chest. He leaned into her, kissing her and pressing himself completely inside her. She groaned into his mouth as he thrust slowly in and out of her. Hancock picked up the pace as she raked her nails down his back. Her breathing became shorter and her moans louder and more urgent as her pleasure started to build once more. Her legs tightened around him and she dug her nails into his skin as she moaned his name and squeezed his cock as she orgasmed. 

“Fuck…” he groaned into her ear, and slowed his pace. 

She whimpered at him. “No, don’t stop.” Hancock obliged her and increased his pace, causing her to climax twice more before she sighed heavily and told him to slow down for a moment. He kissed her neck and down her chest, sucking on a breast while grinding against her. She stroked his head while groaning happily, pressing her hips into him. When his head came back up she swung her legs onto his shoulders, giving him the leverage to go even deeper. Hancock sat back on his heels and grabbed her hips, finding his rhythm once more, savouring each thrust and watching her writhe in pleasure. Her hands went to her bouncing breasts as the pace became more urgent and another orgasm washed over her. This time Hancock kept up the pace, driving into her hard and fast. She gripped the couch cushions below her and her whole world became him. She had no idea what sounds she might be making or how her face or body contorted, all she knew was the pleasure he was eliciting from her body. Like a master musician playing his favourite instrument, Hancock made her sing for him. The next she knew he had flipped her over to face the back of the couch, on her knees, he stood behind her and entered her. He had gone feral as promised. He fucked her with fervor, their skin slapping together with each urgent thrust. She came easily in this position, losing count of how many times she climaxed. She could feel her wetness dripping down her legs and noticed Hancock becoming more vocal. She suspected he was working up to his own big finish. She brought her attention to him, holding her ever increasing urge to climax at bay so she could finish with him. His grip on her hips tightened and his pace increased as he groaned gutturally. He started to moan her name and she could feel him twitch as he thrust hard and buried himself into her as deep as he could go. His climax pushed her over the edge and she milked his cock with her own orgasm. As her pleasure subsided she found herself shaking, legs like jelly. Hancock bent over her and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades before removing himself from her. She suddenly felt cold and empty. Hancock threw her a cloth to place between her legs to catch any mess and she collapsed down on the couch, unwilling to move. Hancock climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. 

“Damn.” He breathed heavily. “Why did we wait so long to do that??” 

April squeeze him closer to her and laughed. “I don't know. Something to do with the fear of feelings unreciprocated. Seems silly now.” 

“Never again do I want to live in a world where we could possibly be afraid of something so amazing.” Hancock murmured in her ear. April sighed in agreement, feeling content to just lie there with him.


End file.
